The reception of GPS satellite position data, used to create a position data (i.e., ephemeris data) in hybrid GPS/WLAN devices, may have problems indoors and in urban canyons. There is a need to wirelessly communicate such application data in coverage problem areas. Most, but not all, wireless communication in a WLAN is done by connection between an access point and stations. It would seem natural to consider connection-based solutions to these coverage problems.
Connection-based solutions for Assisted GPS (A-GPS) for GPS/WLAN devices exist, often disseminating the ephemeris via an (Internet Protocol) IP network from a server. They tend to be inconvenient, requiring the user to connect to a wired network in the home or office, or to use a wireless broadband connection in the home, office, or a hotspot. Many people do not have subscriptions. And explicit connection and download are cumbersome and time consuming.
Another connection-based solution is A-GPS via cellular Secure User Plane Location (SUPL) connection requiring cellular network subscription with tariffs, adding cost. This typically limits A-GPS capability to a single device (usually the user's personal phone) that is not available to the user's other devices, which may not have cellular network capability.
These connection-based solutions often rely on a web-based assistance server that is vulnerable to loss of connection to the server, web attacks on the server such as denial of service, and/or server failure through the financial insolvency of the server provider. Such connections usually require access permission, often involving log-on and/or an authentication processes.